La Pluma de Oro
by Eruecco
Summary: Harry se encuentra en la casa de sus tíos, pero sus prolemas comenzarían desde la lectura de una simple carta...
1. La Carta

Capítulo I  
  
Harry esta mirando hacia el techo de la alacena en la casa de sus tíos en Privet Drive, pensando en solo regresar a Hogwarts, donde podía sentirse, seguro, querido, como en un hogar verdadero. Tío Vernon lo llama a desayunar tocando fuertemente a la ya desvencijada puerta que hizo que varios trozos de cemento y polvo se desprendieran de toda la reducida habitación. Harry salió para desayunar, aunque solo comiera un pan duro o las sobras de los Dursleys. - Ey, Harry, ¿quieres comer este trozo de tocino? - dijo Dudley alzando dicho tocino, tal vez para ver si Harry trataba de saltar para tomarlo. Harry asintió, dándose pequeñas palmadas en el estómago. Tía Petunia solo miraba con curiosidad, pero sin hacer nada para detener la pequeña broma de su hijo. - Pues. ¡Alcánzalo! - farfulló Dudley arrojando el tocino hacia la puerta que daba hacia el jardín, tratando de comparar a Harry con una mascota. Dudley esperó a que sus padres rieran, pero no lo hicieron, al contrario, Tía Petunia arrojó a Dudley por primera vez una mirada furtiva, tan penetrante, que Dudley ahogó un pequeño grito. Tío Vernon empezó a comer su desayuno en cuanto Tía Petunia apartó la mirada de Dudley para mirarlo a él de la misma manera. - ¡Dudley, levanta ese trozo de tocino y llévalo a la basura que esta afuera en este momento! - rugió Tía Petunia con una ira que Harry jamás había visto. - No te preocupes Tía Petunia, yo lo llevaré afuera - suspiró Harry para tratar de calmarla un poco, lo cual, dio resultado. Harry levantó el trozo de tocino, abrió la puerta del jardín y se dirigió a los botes de basura. Era un hermoso día en Privet Drive, donde sus cuadradas casas lucían más alegres con los rayos del Sol acariciando todas las ventanas con delicadeza. Harry también miró al cielo. Ni una nube asomaba su belleza en la inmensidad de aquel día, pero también notó una pequeña mancha café que se balanceaba de lado a lado. Al acercarse más, él divisó que esa mancha era una lechuza, al parecer con una carta. Pero también observó que la lechuza se detenía, solo para caer hacia el duro asfalto de las calles de Privet Drive. Harry corrió y, milagrosamente, logró atraparla con sus dos manos. Después de dejar el trozo de tocino en la basura, Harry, cargando a la lechuza malherida, entró a la cocina, evitando la vista de sus tíos y su primo. Rápidamente, subió a las escaleras sin que nadie lo notara, se encerró en la habitación de invitados (donde Harry dormía cuando había invitados en la casa), colocó la lechuza sobre la cama y cuidadosamente retiró la carta de su pata y comenzó a leerla:  
  
Querido Harry:  
  
¿Te encuentras bien?, espero que así sea. Dumbledore me pidió que te enviara ésta carta para advertirte que estás en más peligro del que estuviste en el Departamento de Misterios, ya que Voldemort sabe donde vives, así que Dumbledore piensa que no es seguro que sigas allí, por lo cual tendrás que venir a mi casa. Tal vez te preguntarás por que no te enviarían a la casa de Ron. La razón es que la casa Weasley ha sido ya detectada por mortífagos, quienes entraron a la casa ya hace unos días (No te preocupes, Ron y toda su familia se encuentran bien, gracias a tus clases de Defensa Contra Las Artes Oscuras). Para terminar, Mis padres y yo iremos por ti en dos días así que prepárate (supongo que tus tíos no provoquen ningún problema al respecto). PD: no me envíes ninguna lechuza de respuesta, ya que tal vez podría ser interceptada.  
  
Los mejores deseos:  
Hermione  
  
Harry no podía creer lo que estaba leyendo. No podía pensar cómo los Mortífagos pudieron entrar a la casa de los Weasley y también que él y todos los demás pudieran estar en el mismo peligro. Un recuerdo llegó a su cabeza como si una flecha le hubiera atravesado el corazón: Bellatrix Lestrange arrojando a Sirius hacia el velo, del que no regresaría jamás. Tomando de nuevo la carta, notó la posdata que se encontraba en ésta. Imaginó que tal vez la lechuza de Hermione si había sido interceptada y que los Mortífagos también entrarían a casa de sus tíos y que éstos también correrían peligro. La puerta de la habitación se abrió abruptamente. Tío Vernon se encontraba postrado en la entrada seguido por Dudley. - ¡Qué haces aquí, muchacho! - dijo Tío Vernon girando la cabeza de un lado a otro. Su expresión se horrorizó al ver la lechuza sobre la cama, y a Harry sosteniendo una la carta de Hermione. Dudley soltó una pequeña risa. Harry procedió a contarle todo a Tío Vernon, desde que divisó a la lechuza herida, hasta el hecho de que los Mortífagos podrían entrar a la casa, buscando a Harry. 


	2. Los Intrusos

Capítulo II  
  
Tía Petunia apareció detrás de Dudley. Al parecer había oído toda la explicación de Harry, pero aún así su rostro no parecía horrorizado. - ¿Cuándo te irás, Harry? - dijo Tía Petunia preocupadamente. Tío Vernon y Dudley se quedaron boquiabiertos. - En dos días - contestó Harry. Tía Petunia se sentó sobre la cama y puso su mano sobre el hombro de Harry, en señal de ánimo. - No es que no te queramos, solo que es muy difícil para nosotros tener un mago en nuestra casa, es que nos daba inseguridad y por esa razón te tratábamos así - explicó Tía Petunia, observando los profundos ojos de Harry, además de su cicatriz. Segundos después, Tía Petunia se levantó y, empujando a Tío Vernon todos salieron de la habitación. - Te extrañaremos - musitó Tía Petunia al cerrar la puerta.  
  
Al despertar, Harry notó que su desayuno estaba en el escritorio de la habitación. Esto sorprendió a Harry, pero por primera vez en Privet Drive se sentía confortado, como si Tía Petunia fuera su verdadera madre. En la cocina, Tía Petunia le lanzó una sonrisa, mientras que Tío Vernon y Dudley conversaban en voz baja, de vez en cuando girando sus cabezas para observar a su alrededor.  
  
Harry estaba recostado sobre el césped, mirando las distintas formas de nubes que se contemplaban en el cielo. De vez en cuando observaba dragones o unicornios o simplemente veía un cachorro o una casa. Pensado, Harry cerraba sus ojos lentamente, como un suspiro del viento, hasta que quedó dormido. Rápidamente, un sueño llegó a él: Voldemort peleando con Dumbledore, solo que en el sueño, éste moría. Mirándolo, Voldemort camina hacia Harry, a quien le faltaba el aliento. Trataba de correr, pero era inútil, sus pies no se movían; era como si sus piernas fueran la continuación del piso de mármol. El Señor de la Oscuridad estaba ahora más cerca. Detrás de él, aparecen cinco mortífagos, todos apuntando a Harry con sus huesudas manos. Harry puede oír un susurro: Avada Kedabra. Repentinamente siente un gran agujero en el estómago, su cabeza da vueltas y solo oye una estrepitosa risa de ultratumba. Harry despierta abruptamente, sudando frío, sus manos temblando. Aún se encontraba en el jardín. Su cicatriz comienza a doler fuertemente, lo que lleva a colocar su mano sobre su frente. Recostándose de nuevo, la respiración de Harry comienza a calmarse de nuevo y las graciosas formas de las nubes lo calman. Comenzó a pensar: ¿y si Voldemort realmente asesinó a Dumbledore? ¿Éstos eran los últimos días de Harry? - Harry, tengo una sorpresa para ti - Tía Petunia asomó su cabeza por la ventana para llamar la atención de Harry. Entró a la casa, y lo primero que vio fue a la lechuza de Hermione ululando alegremente; estaba curada. - ¿Tu lo hiciste, Tía Petunia? - preguntó Harry asombrado. - Así es, querido - contestó. - La llevé al veterinario mientras dormías. Al parecer éste se asombró al ver a que una familia tenía una lechuza como mascota. - Gracias Tía Petunia. Hermione. - Harry guardó silencio. - ¿Hermione? - confirmó Tía Petunia. - ¿Es una de tus amigas de Hodwarst? - Si, Tía - musitó Harry. - Ella y su familia son quienes vendrán por mí mañana. - Me encantaría conocerla - comentó Tía Petunia con un tono gracioso.  
  
Era de noche, Harry estaba dormido en la habitación de huéspedes, ya que Tía Petunia había permitido que durmiera allí, por ser su último día en Privet Drive. Un fuerte sonido se escucha en toda la casa. Harry se levanta rápidamente y, tomando su varita, abre la puerta de la habitación, pero Tío Vernon, seguido por Dudley ya se encontraban bajando las escaleras, con un bat de baseball cada uno. - ¡Esperen! - dijo Harry en voz baja. - ¡Podrían ser Mortífagos! Sin hacer caso de las advertencias de Harry, Tío Vernon y Dudley bajaron las escaleras apresuradamente. Harry decidió seguirlos. Ya abajo, Harry confirmó sus sospechas: tres Mortífagos habían irrumpido en la casa. Tío Vernon levantó el bat pero un mortífago ya le había lanzado un hechizo que lo lanzó contra mesa de la cocina, dejándolo inconsciente. Dudley trató de hacer lo mismo pero otro encapuchado, con un desconocido hechizo, lo lanzó contra la ventana, rompiéndola en mil pedazos. Harry no soportó un segundo más. - ¡STUPEFY! - lanzó un hechizo que hirió gravemente a uno de los intrusos. Harry estaba dispuesto a lanzar otro hechizo, pero, asombrado, se detuvo. Tía Petunia era rehén de uno de los mortífagos. - Si quieres volver a ver a tu querida tía, dinos donde está la Pluma de Oro - informó el mortífago que tenía presa a su tía. - ¿De qué hablas?, Yo nisiquiera sé de que estás hablando - gimió Harry. - Está bien, si no quieres cooperar con nosotros, nos llevaremos a tu tía como reemplazo por la Pluma. - ¡COLLOPORTUS! - gritó un mortífago. Un hechizo había alcanzado a Harry, lanzándolo por el aire. Lo que lo dejó inconsciente. Los mortífagos se marcharon, llevándose a Tía Petunia con ellos. 


	3. El Hogar de Hermione

Capítulo III  
  
Harry despertó, con su cabeza dándole vueltas y con muchas náuseas. Recordaba poco de lo que había pasado anoche, pero lo que no podía borrar de su memoria era que los mortífagos se habían llevado a Tía Petunia y que Dudley o Tío Vernon podrían estar muertos. - ¡Tía Petunia! - exclamó Harry alteradamente. - ¿Te encuentras bien? - Hermione estaba a su lado, tomando su mano y con una expresión de mucha preocupación e incertidumbre. - ¡No, no estoy bien! - gritó Harry. - ¡Se han llevado a Tía Petunia! - ¿Quiénes? - preguntó Hermione exasperada. - ¡Mortífagos! - rugió Harry. - ¡Tres de ellos entraron a la casa y. Tío Vernon. Dudley. Tía Petunia. se la han llevado. La Pluma de Oro! - ¿Pluma de Oro? - se cuestionó Hermione a sí misma. - ¿Qué es eso, Harry? - No tengo idea - farfulló. - Debe de ser algo muy valioso, ya que eso era lo que los mortífagos vinieron a buscar. Harry, con la ayuda de Hermione, se levantó y empezó a examinar el lugar. Varias ventanas se encontraban rotas, la mesa de la cocina se encontraba destrozada, todas cosas de la sala estaban revueltas, cosas de porcelana de Tía Petunia no estaban en su lugar habitual, todos los víveres de la alacena en la cocina s encontraban tirados en el suelo. La cicatriz de Harry comenzó a arder. - ¡¿Qué hay con Tío Vernon y Dudley?! - preguntó exaltado. - ¿Están bien? ¿Están.? - Mis padres habrían llamaron a una ambulancia, pero decidí que vinieran Curanderos del Hospital San Mungo, para atenderlos - informó Hermione. - Supe que no eran ladrones comunes, ya que las paredes parecían rasgadas por hechizos. - Gracias, Hermione. Eres una gran amiga - dijo Harry abrazándola. - Será mejor que nos vayamos antes de que venga la policía- musitó Hermione, peinando su cabello con la mano. - Mis padres nos esperan en el auto. Harry se abrió paso con su equipaje y con Hedwig entre el desastre, seguido por Hermione. Antes de salir, Harry le entregó a Hermione su lechuza y le explicó que estaba muy herida y que Tía Petunia la había llevado al veterinario. Ya fuera de la casa, volteando a ambos lados para ver si ningún vecino curioso los estaba mirando. Ya en el auto, Harry por fin pudo conocer a los misteriosos padres de Hermione. Su padre tenía cabello negro, ojos café oscuro y unos lentes ya pasados de moda, mientras que su madre tenía el cabello castaño al igual que Hermione, verde pálido y un rostro similar al de Tía Petunia. En el trayecto a la casa de los Granger, Harry le informó a Hermione sobre lo bien que se había portado Tía Petunia con él hace varios días. - Tal vez el Vociferador que recibió el verano pasado es lo que cambió su humor - finalizó. - Eso debe ser. - opinó Hermione, cuando estaban arribando a su casa. Al bajar del auto último modelo, Harry pudo contemplar que La casa Granger era muy grande, con tres pisos herrería blanca y la fachada era amarillo pálido. Al estar en el recibidor, notó que toda la mueblería era de madera muy bien cuidada y con tapicería de color blanco perla o de un amarillo similar al exterior de la casa. Hermione indicó a Harry que subiera las escaleras de mármol para mostrarle la habitación donde dormiría. - Bienvenido, Harry - dijo la señora Granger gentilmente mientras Harry acataba las órdenes de su impaciente amiga. Harry y Hermione se encontraban en la habitación de huéspedes. Ésta era muy grande con un balcón muy amplio, a la vez con varias sillas y una mesa muy linda. Colocó a Hedwig en una esquina y se recostó sobre la confortable cama, mirando al techo y pensando en sus tíos. Hermione estaba a punto de confortarlo, cuando la Señora Granger entró en la habitación. - Hermione, querida, ¿cuándo irás a visitar a tu amigo Ron al hospital? - preguntó. Un gran silencio cayó en la habitación. Harry miró a Hermione, con un enorme desconcierto. - No, mamá. Lo visitaré en unos días - informó Hermione. - De acuerdo. Si me necesitan estaré abajo - aclaró la Señora Granger al salir. Pasaron unos segundos hasta que Harry se decidió a hablar. - ¡Tu me dijiste que Ron se encontraba bien! - dijo en voz alta. - ¡En la carta me informaste que su casa habia sido invadida por mortífagos, pero nunca que había sido herido y enviado al hospital! - Lo que pasa es que no quería alarmarte. Ya tenías suficientes problemas con V-Voldemort y con la muerte.- Hermione interrumpió su explicación. - ¡¿Por qué nadie me dice nada?! - rugió Harry. -¡Al parecer todos creen que soy muy pequeño para entender las cosas, pero ya tengo dieciséis años, por Dios del Cielo! - Harry, mira - Hermione señaló a la puerta del balcón. Era una pequeña lechuza blanca que picoteaba el cristal de la puerta para llamar la atención. Harry procedió a abrirla y dejar entrar a la lechuza, que dejó caer dos cartas, una dirigida a Hermione y otra a Harry. Ambos se miraron mutuamente. 


	4. La Habitación 739

Capítulo IV  
  
- Leeré la mía - mencionó Hermione.  
  
Querida señorita Granger:  
  
Solicitamos su presencia el día 25 de Agosto en el colegio Hogwarts de Magia y Hechicería, para que participe en las eliminatorias del Programa de Intercambio entre las escuelas Beauxbatons y Durmstrang.  
La preselección se hizo a base de los alumnos de 4º y 5º año que obtuvieron la más alta calificación en por lo menos tres o más exámenes ordinarios, o en el caso de los últimos, sus exámenes T.I.M.O.  
  
Atentamente,  
Profesora Minerva McGonagall  
Subdirectora.  
  
- La mía dice algo diferente al final - agregó Harry.  
  
PD: El hechizo que convocaste en Privet Drive no fue tomado en cuenta por Cornelius Fudge, debido a los sucesos en el Ministerio de Magia.  
  
- Había olvidado ese detalle - finalizó Harry pícaramente, pero a la vez con desconcierto por el hecho de que Ron. - ¡Pero son el veinticinco de agosto! - repitió Hermione. - ¡Eso es el fin de semana, no tenemos tiempo para prepararnos! - Primero iremos a visitar a Ron - Harry acomodó sus lentes en la posición adecuada. - Después podrás estudiar todo lo que quieras. - De acuerdo, llamaré a mi mamá para que nos lleve lo antes posible - musitó Hermione.  
  
En tan solo unas horas. Harry y Hermione se encontraban en la recepción del Hospital San Mungo. El ambiente se veía tenso entre los Curanderos, que al parecer tenían demasiados pacientes y muy poco espacio. - Habitación de Ron Weasley, por favor - dijo Hermione amablemente. - El asunto es personal. - De acuerdo, vayan a la habitación 739 - informó la recepcionista con un tono aburrido y desconcentrado. - Primero, tienen que subir por el elevador hasta el séptimo piso y luego buscar la numero 739. - Nunca lo hubiéramos descubierto, señorita - susurró Harry con sarcasmo, pero aún así la recepcionista la escuchó, ya que hizo un gesto de incomodidad. Ambos se dirigieron al elevador, que subió piso por piso, en los cuales poca gente bajaba, por el contrario, mucha gente subía, personas entre visitantes y Curanderos, hasta que Harry y Hermione quedaron contra la pared del elevador. En el séptimo piso, los chicos tuvieron que empujar a la gente, hasta que al fin pudieron salir de éste, ambos sin aliento - Bien, busquemos la habitación 739 - farfulló Hermione, debido a su respiración rápida. Pasaron varios minutos caminando por angostos pasillos llenos de personas hasta que al fin, en la última habitación del nivel, en el rincón más oscuro, viejo y olvidado, se encontraba la habitación donde se encontraba Ron. Harry giró la perilla de la gastada puerta, que hizo un fuerte chirrido al abrirse. Harry y su amiga observaron que Ron era el único paciente en el cuarto, excepto por un hombre de canas blancas, rostro arrugado, el cual era iluminado por la luz que provenía de una pequeña y sucia ventana. Junto a él había una persona con una capucha de color plata. Ésta giro la cabeza un poco, tal vez para observar a las personas recién llegadas. - Ron, amigo, ¿cómo has estado? - dijo Harry eufórico. - Apenas me enteré que fuiste atacado por mortífagos - Si, pero a pesar de que casi muero. enfrentarlo fue genial - suspiró Ron, adolorido - ¿Qué quieres decir con "casi muero"? - preguntó Harry con horror. Hermione llevó su mano hasta su boca. - Es que la verdadera razón por la que estoy aquí es porque uno de los mortífagos me aplicó la maldición "Crucio" - explicó Ron. - Lo hicieron para que les dijera donde vivías, Harry. - Hijos de. - susurró con furia. - Pero lo que no entiendo es, ¿Por qué los mortífagos querrían saber ese tipo de información o conocimiento? - dijo Ron, desconcertado. - Fue. por la Pluma de Oro - respondió Harry con seguridad. La persona con capucha gris volvió a girar su cabeza. - ¿Qué es eso, Harry? - Ron parecía más desconcertado aún. El joven mago procedió a contarle a Ron todo lo que había pasado desde que recibió la carta de Hermione hasta que llegaron a San Mungo. Ron quedó boquiabierto. 


	5. El beso de Harry

Capítulo V  
  
- Creo que ese asunto de la Pluma de Oro es algo muy importante - opinó Ron, aún sorprendido. - En cuanto llegue a Hogwarts, a Beauxbatons o a Durmstrang, investigaré todo lo que pueda, sobre eso - dijo Hermione triunfante. - ¿Qué quieres decir con eso, Hermione? - preguntó Ron desesperadamente. Hermione empezó a explicar sobre el programa de intercambio que se organizó entre las tres escuelas, ya que Harry había olvidado mencionar antes. - Eso significa que no los acompañaré, ya que no fue nada bien en los T.I.M.O.s - agregó Ron - Cuántas pudiste haber reprobado, ¿cuatro, cinco? - cuestionó Hermione a Ron. - Fueron. siete - finalizó Ron pausadamente. - ¡Siete! Pero quiere decir que solo aprobaste dos materias - propuso Harry. - En efecto, amigo; solo aprobé dos materias: Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras y Estudios Muggles - Ron había inclinado la cabeza, en señal de tristeza. Harry sintió un profundo vacío en el estómago, peor aún cuando había soñado que Voldemort lo había asesinado; no podía soportar ver a Ron de esa manera. - Y con dos materias. ¿Para qué podrás prepararte? - preguntó Hermione. -Tal vez haya alguna carrera en la que no se necesite varias materias aprobadas. - Para ser un jugador de Quidditch o para trabajar en el departamento del Ministerio de Magia encargado de los Objetos Muggles, igual que mi padre - Ron dijo la última frase con cierto disgusto, ya que algunos años atrás, éste le había dicho a Harry que no quería seguir los pasos de su padre, ya que él pensaba que no tenía futuro. - No será tan malo, Ron. Eres un jugador excelente en el Quidditch y el has visitado el trabajo de tu padre en muchas ocasiones, así que supongo que sabes las bases para ser un buen empleado y, además, tienes los antecedentes de tu padre y pienso que será mucho más fácil conseguir empleo, ¿no crees? - sermoneó Hermione, con un tono aburrido, pero a la vez, consolador. - Supongo que tienes razón, Hermione -musitó Ron, a la vez que Harry asentía con la cabeza. - Bueno amigo, tenemos que irnos, ya que mañana partiremos a Hogwarts para la selección de intercambio - informó Harry tristemente. - Está bien, Harry; buena suerte. No olvides enviarme cartas - dijo Ron al tiempo que Harry y Hermione salían de la polvorienta habitación.  
  
Ya en la casa de Hermione, Harry comenzó a reordenar sus cosas, ya que habían quedado todas revueltas, debido al evento de Privet Drive. - Ron estará bien, no debes preocuparte - susurró Hermione colocando su mano sobre el hombro del joven mago. - Gracias. Se que siempre puedo contar con tu apoyo - agradeció Harry. Sin notarlo, Hermione se acercaba más y más hacia Harry, quien, por una parte quería evitarlo, pero una parte aún mayor de si mismo quería que continuara acercándose, e hizo caso a esa parte mayor de su conciencia. En tan solo unos segundos, Hermione estaba abrazada de Harry, además, se estaban besando. Harry podía sentir el rápido respirar de Hermione, penetrando sus labios hasta su garganta, lo que le causaba un gran placer.  
  
El día siguiente, Harry estaba en el recibidor de la casa de Hermione, esperando por ella y su madre, quien los llevaría a King Cross. No dejaba de pensar en lo que había sucedido la noche anterior, además de que no podía creer que Ron, por primera vez no los acompañaría a Hogwarts y que no lo volvería a ver hasta Navidad. - ¿Estás listo Harry, cariño? - la madre de Hermione estaba frente a Harry con una dulce expresión en su rostro. - Si, estoy listo - contestó. Hermione bajó las escaleras y colocó su maleta cerca de la de Harry. - Mejor llevo esto al auto rápidamente, no querrán perder su tren - aclaró el padre de Hermione, levantando las pesadas maletas y llevándolas hacia su auto último modelo.  
  
Ya en King Cross, Harry y Hermione bajaron del auto de su padre y, despidiéndose de ellos, avanzaron hacia el andén 9 y ¾, cruzando por el muro entre y andén nueve y el diez. - Harry, tengo que ir adelante para recibir las indicaciones de los prefectos, así que. supongo que nos veremos al final del viaje - explicó Hermione, después de no hablar durante más de treinta minutos. - Está bien, nos veremos luego - se despidió Harry con la boca seca. Hermione lo besó en la mejilla y partió, lejos de la vista de Harry, quien ya estaba abordando el vagón que estaba más cerca de él. 


	6. La Llegada a Hogwarts

Capítulo VI  
  
Harry se sentó en el asiento más lejano del vagón, ya que no quería hablar con nadie; también sentía un profundo enojo porque Ron no lo acompañaría en algo muy importante en su vida y Ron sería la única persona a la que le contaría sobre el beso que le dio Hermione, el cual todavía estaba enterrado en su mente, como un árbol que se aferra a la tierra, para recibir su alimento diario. - ¿Potter, aquí? ¡Qué desagradable sorpresa! - Draco Malfoy estaba parado frente a Harry con su típico cabello amarillo pálido, solo que ésta vez no lo tenía relamido hacia atrás, sino que lo tenía hacia delante, con unos mechones cayendo sobre sus fulminantes ojos. Crabbe y Goyle estaban justo detrás de él. - ¿Por qué no vas a molestar a otras personas, Malfoy? - respondió Harry, sin mirarlo a los ojos, porque sentía que si lo hacía, saltaría a su cuello y lo estrangularía. Repentinamente, una diminuta ave de color rojo brillante entró por la puerta que comunicaba el vagón con el anterior. Tenía las plumas de su cola de un color verde limón y su pico parecía de oro, ya que brillaba con cada rayo de sol que pasaba por éste. Unos segundos después de exhibirse, el ave comenzó a picar la ovalada cabeza de Draco con una gran furia. - ¡Quítenme esto de encima! - gritaba Draco moviendo sus brazos de un lado a otro tratando de ahuyentar al pájaro. Rápidamente, Crabbe y Goyle intentaron capturar el ave, pero, debido a su torpeza, lograron que sus cabezas chocaran una contra otra, dejándolos a ambos en el suelo. Draco abrió la puerta de comunicación del vagón y desapareció de la vista de Harry, quien reía sin parar. Después, el ave se paró sobre una silla mirando fijamente a Harry. El pájaro comenzó a retorcerse y contorsionarse y, gradualmente, comenzó a cambiar de forma. Se estaba transformando en una chica con cabello rojo fulminante y la piel blanca: Se trataba de Ginny. - Hola, Harry - saludó Ginny con una expresión pícara en el rostro. - ¡¿Ginny?! - gritó Harry, sorprendido. - ¡¿Tú eras el ave?! ¡¿Eres animaga?! - Así es - respondió Ginny, sentándose en la misma silla que Harry. - Pero, ¿Cómo es que nunca me lo dijiste? - Harry acomodó sus lentes en la posición correcta. - Lo acabo de lograr hace unas semanas, pero he estudiado mucho sobre el tema desde el segundo curso en Hogwarts y ahora, gracias a este nuevo don, espero ganar esa beca de intercambio - explicó Ginny, moviendo su cabello de un lado a otro. - ¿Quién más participará en la selección para la beca, Ginny? - preguntó Harry para cambiar el tema de conversación. - Yo - Harry y Ginny giraron su cabeza al mismo tiempo. Luna Lovegood estaba recargada sobre la pared del vagón opuesta a ellos, luciendo su cabello rubio con una gran sonrisa. - ¡Luna! ¡Hola! - se levantó Ginny, solo para abrazarla fuertemente. - Hola a todos - Neville Longhbottom había entrado en el vagón. - Genial. Ahora toda la "Armada de Dumbledore" que enfrentó a Voldemort está aquí - expuso Luna con un tono un poco misterioso. - Te equivocas, Luna - contradijo Harry con tristeza. - Falta Ron. Entonces Harry, ayudado de Ginny, comenzó a relatar la historia de Ron, incluyendo la Pluma de Oro. Al final del relato, el tren ya estaba arribando a Hogsmeade. Todos quedaron boquiabiertos al igual que Ron en San Mungo. - Parece que éste es otro caso para la "Armada de Dumbledore" - gritó Ginny entusiasta, mientras subían a los carruajes que los llevarían al castillo, donde, al día siguiente, se llevaría a cabo el concurso por la codiciada beca.  
  
Harry, acompañado de Hermione, Neville y Ginny, dejaron a Luna, para subir al séptimo piso, donde se encontraba la sala común de Gryffindor. - "Tulipán Dorado" - Hermione pronunció la contraseña y la Dama Gorda los dejó pasar cortésmente. Subiendo las escaleras de caracol, los cuatro chicos se separaron para entrar a sus distintas habitaciones. Harry y Neville entraron a la habitación de los chicos, que estaba igual que siempre: lienzos dorador y rojos se balanceaban de un lado a otro, debido al viento que provenía desde las ventanas abiertas del cuarto. Harry notó que sus cosas ya estaban sobre su acostumbrada cama. Se dirigió hacia ellas y empezó por sacar su pijama, se desvistió y se la colocó, dispuesto a dormir. - Buenas noches, Harry - dijo Neville que ya estaba dentro de sus sábanas. - Buenas noches, Neville - contestó Harry. Sus ojos comenzaron a cerrarse, pero a la vez no podía dormir ya que mañana tendría en un gran y espectacular día. 


	7. Los Tríos

Capítulo VII  
  
Era de mañana, las aves cantaban por doquier y los árboles del bosque prohibido se tornaban amarillos, naranjas y marrones. - Harry, despierta - Neville estaba al pie de la cama del joven mago con una expresión muy entusiasta. - ¡Es cierto! ¡Los alcanzaré en unos minutos! - Harry se levantó rápidamente de su cama, para golpearse contra el tubo que sostenía la cortina de ésta. - ¡De acuerdo, Harry! - dijo Neville saliendo de la habitación. Harry se quitó su pijama, se puso su ropa, junto con su túnica, y salió apresuradamente del aposento, al igual que Neville.  
  
Harry abrió las puertas del Gran Comedor. Éste lucía un gran cielo azul, con algunas aves volando alrededor. Muchos árboles se encontraban por todo el salón y sus raíces agrietaban el piso debajo de las mesas. Sentándose junto a Ginny, Harry se dispuso a escuchar a Albus Dumbledore, quien ya estaba de pie, entre el resto de los profesores, entre ellos Minerva McGonagall y Severus Snape. - Bienvenidos sean a esta extraordinaria sesión de Hogwarts que decidirá quienes ganarán la beca a los colegios Beauxbatons y a Durmstrang - comenzó Dumbledore. - Habrá una peculiar modalidad para obtener a los seleccionados. - Seguramente será algo genial - musitó Ginny a Harry. - Habrá tres pruebas de donde se sacarán a los elegidos, pero éstas se realizarán por tríos - los alumnos de todas las casas irrumpieron en murmullos. - Además - Dumbledore levantó la voz, - el trío que mejor que se desarrolle en ambas pruebas ganará la beca, por supuesto, una beca por cada alumno. El rostro de Harry cayó en emoción y a la vez temor. - Los nombres de cada uno de los pre-seleccionados está dentro del Cáliz de Fuego - Dumbledore levantó la copa para que todos pudieran admirarla. - Sin más preámbulos, el Cáliz sacará uno por unos los nombres. El cáliz de fuego comenzó a sacar chispas y un humo de color rojo comenzó a formar las primeras palabras:  
  
TRIO UNO HANNAH ABBOT, ERNIE McMILLAN, ALEJANDRA WEASLING.  
  
El corazón de Harry latía más fuerte en cuanto el Cáliz anunció el segundo trío:  
  
TRIO DOS GINNY WEASLEY, SARA DONALSON, DENNIS CREEVEY.  
  
Harry comenzaba a sentirse mal, como si el estómago fuera a salir por su boca:  
  
TRIO TRES HERMIONE GRANGER, NEVILLE LONGHBOTTOM, PANSY PARKINSON.  
  
La cicatriz de Harry comenzó a arder. Las personas con quienes les agradaría concursar estaban en otros equipos, así que Harry no tenía esperanza:  
  
TRIO CUATRO VINCENT CRABBE, GREGORY GOYLE, DEAN THOMAS.  
  
TRIO CINCO LUNA LOVEGOOD, DRACO MALFOY, HARRY POTTER.  
  
Al ver esto, Harry, comenzó a sentirse mal, la cabeza le daba vueltas con solo pensar en Malfoy. Sentía que esa beca ya estaba perdida, aunque por otra parte, tal vez Luna podría ayudarle con las pruebas, pero también pensó que siempre estaba distraída, así que solo podía contar con el mismo y con nadie más - Tu eres el mejor Harry. tu has derrotado a Voldemort cinco veces. No necesitas de nadie. - su conciencia taladraba su cerebro, no podía deshacerse de ella. Prefería morir que seguir escuchando esa pequeña voz; era malvada. - Bien - Dumbledore comenzó a hablar otra vez, después de pocos minutos de silencio; - ya que el Cáliz ha decidido los trece tríos, pueden retirarse a sus respectivas casas; prepárense para las más difíciles y divertidas pruebas que hayan enfrentado jamás. Éstas pueden ocurrir a cualquier hora y en cualquier lugar. Buenas noches a todos.  
  
Harry estaba fuera del Gran Comedor, dispuesto a ir a la Torre de Gryffindor, cuando alguien le tocó el hombro. - Harry, tenemos que ponernos de acuerdo en cómo entrenaremos para las pruebas si es que queremos ganar las becas - Luna comenzó a hablar en cuanto Harry volteó su cabeza. - No se preocupen, yo lo haré todo por ustedes, "niñitos" - Malfoy apareció detrás de Luna como una acechadora sombra. - ¡Nadie te preguntó, Malfoy! ¡Gracias a mis dones como mago ganaremos de éstas pruebas y no necesito de ningún hijo de un mortífago para lograrlo! - rugió Harry con tal fuerza que su voz se escuchó en todo el pasillo, logrando que los demás estudiantes se detuvieran a observar lo que estaba ocurriendo, pero al ver lo contrario, siguieron con sus respectivos caminos. - ¡Genial, Potter! ¡Creo que no tenemos ese espíritu de equipo, así que cada uno trabajará por su lado! ¡Eso te incluye a ti, "Loony" - gritó Malfoy, partiendo tumbo a las mazmorras, donde se encontraba la sala común de Slytherin. Harry hizo caso omiso a Luna, quien tenía una expresión furiosa en el rostro, y se dirigió hacia la sala de Gryffindor. 


	8. Fluffy y las pinturas

Capítulo VIII  
  
Fluffy y las pinturas  
  
Harry estaba frente al retrato de la Dama Gorda, una mujer con un largo vestido de color rosa con muchos adornos.  
  
- ¿Cuál es la contraseña? – preguntó la Dama Gorda a Harry con un aire importante.  
  
- Pastel de Manzana con Nuez – dijo Harry con cierto enojo por lo que había pasado afuera del Gran Comedor.  
  
- Puedes pasar – el retrato de la Dama Gorda se movió revelando un gran agujero, por el que Harry entró.  
  
No había nadie en la Sala Común, excepto Dean y Hermione. Ambos rostros eran iluminados por la luz que provenía de las ventanas cercanas.  
  
- ¿Qué paso allá abajo, Harry? – preguntó Hermione intrigada. Levantó una de sus cejas y frunció sus labios.  
  
- Te lo contaré todo de camino a la cabaña de Hagrid – indicó el chico como respuesta. – Necesito hablar con él.  
  
- Está bien – dijo Hermione. Ambos se alejaron y dejaron solo a Dean, que tenía una expresión triste en su cara.  
  
Harry y Hermione, bajaron por una escalera que tenía algo peculiar que la distinguía de las otras por un leve crujido que parecía que respiraba.  
  
- ¿Ésta no es la escalera donde hay un peldaño suelto y…? – preguntó Hermione interrumpida, debido a que Harry ya había colocado un pie en el escalón siguiente. La escalera lanzó lo que parecía un rugido y comenzó a girar rápidamente.  
  
-Harry se aferró a la barandilla con todas sus fuerzas. Hermione tropezó y se abrazó de la cintura de Harry. Éste sintió un vuelco en el corazón, y no precisamente por el giro de la escalera, lo que comenzaba a provocarle mareo.  
  
Varios segundos después, la escalera comenzó a girar más lentamente. Harry divisó una puerta algo corroída por el paso del tiempo.  
  
- Tenemos que alcanzarla – sugirió Harry de manera tajante, señalando la puerta. Hermione tenía el pelo enmarañado y la túnica desacomodada.  
  
- Está bien – respondió ella algo confundida.  
  
Harry tomó a Hermione por el brazo y se colocaron al pie de la escalera. Con un gran y sorpresivo impulso, Harry llegó al pórtico de la escalera. Hermione saltó también y cayó con un solo pie, por lo que resbaló. Harry logró tomarla por la mano. Pensaba que si hubiera reaccionado un segundo después, hubiera sido demasiado tarde.  
  
- ¡Ayúdame, Harry! – gritó Hermione entre gemido de dolor. Parecía que se había lastimado la pierna, pues Harry notó que no estaba en una posición correcta y normal. Hermione tenía lágrimas en sus ahora rojos ojos.  
  
Harry sintió unas gotas de frío sudor recorriendo su cicatriz hasta sus mejillas. No podía perder a otra persona importante para él. Recordaba aquél velo, el que, gracias a Bellatrix Lestrange, le había arrebatado la única familia verdadera que tenía: su padrino, Sirius Black.  
  
- ¡Sostente con fuerza! – dijo Harry con cierto esfuerzo.   
  
Hermione se impulsó, logró subir y, casi automáticamente, abrazó a Harry, tal y como lo había hecho en la escalera.  
  
- Gracias – dijo ella temblando. – Mil gracias.  
  
Harry miró el cabello de Hermione y le sonrió, pero el chico no sabía si ella había notado ese gesto.  
  
Después de que pasó aquél momento de tensión, ambos, con una mirada de complicidad, acordaron que la única manera de llegar a la cabaña de Hagrid era entrando por la puerta detrás de ellos.  
  
- Alohomora… - Hermione pronunció el hechizo apuntando al candado que había en el cerrojo de la puerta entre sollozos, pero el candado se limitó a moverse de un lado a otro, pero sin abrirse.  
  
- Debe ser por la manera en que lo pronunciaste – dedujo Harry. - ¡Alohomora! – el chico agito su varita y el candado se abrió automáticamente. Esto hizo sentir muy bien a Harry, porque era la primera vez que lograba hacer ese hechizo sin la ayuda de Hermione.  
  
Ambos entraron, pero, Hermione cayó repentinamente después de dar un paso.  
  
- Es mi pierna – explicó ella apuntando su extremidad con el dedo.  
  
- Tal vez esto funcione – susurró Harry. - ¡Férula! – él agito nuevamente su varita de pluma de fénix y de repente, unos vendajes aparecieron y enrollaron la pierna de Hermione, que todavía tenía los restos de sus lágrimas por todo su rostro.  
  
Entonces, Hermione puso un brazo sobre el hombro de Harry y logro ponerse de pie. El mago recordó aquella vez en donde unos Dementores lo habían atacado junto con su primo y Harry tuvo que cargarlo hasta la entrada de la casa de sus tíos, en Privet Drive.  
  
Entonces, ambos chicos notaron que estaban en un amplio pasillo, con pilares de piedra a los lados, unos bellos vitrales en las cúpulas arriba de ellos y una diminuta puerta de madera incrustada en el piso.  
  
- Esto se parece… - mencionó Harry con un aire de misterio, casi igual al tono de voz de la profesora Trelawney, de Adivinación. -… ¡a la trampilla de Fluffy!  
  
- ¡Es cierto! – confirmó Hermione algo recuperada. - ¡Ahora lo recuerdo! ¡Todo está en el mismo sitio!  
  
- Me pregunto si el espejo está… - susurró Harry, pero lo suficientemente fuerte para que Hermione escuchara.  
  
- Sabes que, aparte de que fue destruido, ese espejo es altamente adictivo – explicó Hermione, ya con un tono listillo. Harry pensó que ya se había recuperado del temor que sintió hace unos momentos. – Ahora debemos pensar como salir de aquí.  
  
- Parece que allá hay una salida – Harry señaló con la punta de su varita a la esquina derecha del pasillo.  
  
Hermione se aferró bien a Harry y avanzaron hacia el lugar que éste había indicado. Efectivamente, había otro pasillo oscuro y mohoso, por donde, ambos se aventuraron a entrar.  
  
- ¡Lumos! – de la punta de la varita de Harry apareció una pequeña luz comparada con la inmensidad del pasadizo. El techo estaba grabado con serpientes, águilas, tejones y leones, algunas veces juntos u otras veces peleando entre ellos. En las paredes estaban los mismos grabados, solo que esta vez estaban acompañados de otros símbolos desconocidos para Hermione, que los veía con atención, y aún más para Harry, que estaba atónito.  
  
A lo que parecía la mitad del camino, Harry se detuvo. Al lado izquierdo del corredor, se encontraban cuatro pinturas empolvadas. El chico se acercó a la primera, sopló con gran fuerza y una gran cantidad de polvo salió desprendida de la pintura. Harry y Hermione tosieron fuertemente.  
  
Al disiparse la polvareda, los dos magos vieron el rostro de una mujer de cabello pardo, grandes brazos, un gran collar de perlas y un vestido amarillo brillante.  
  
- Hay una inscripción abajo del retrato – Hermione señaló una placa de oro que también estaba empolvada. Con el pulgar, Hermione quitó los restos de suciedad de la placa y ambos vieron el mensaje grabado:  
  
HELGA HUFFLEPUFF  
  
"La Casa del Tejón"  
  
Harry, junto con Hermione, se movieron un poco a la izquierda para mirar el otro cuadro. Harry removió el polvo cuidadosamente y reveló a otra mujer, esta vez con el cabello negro como el de Harry, mucho más joven y vigorosa que Helga, ojos marrón y un vestido azul rey. Su inscripción decía:  
  
ROWENA RAVENCLAW  
  
"La Inteligente Águila"  
  
Ahora los chicos estaban en el tercer y último cuadro. Un anciano con muchas arrugas en el rostro, pero el resto de su cabeza estaba cubierta por una capucha negra, como un Dementor, y con sus manos sostenía un pergamino café y una pluma al parecer de un fénix, con la que escribía unas notas de color azul.  
  
Esta pintura no tenía una inscripción debajo de ella, pero Harry y Hermione supusieron que se trataba de Salazar Slytherin.  
  
Mira, hay algo allí – señaló Hermione donde debería ir la leyenda dorada. Había un hueco con muchas telarañas, pero Harry, valientemente, metió la mano y sacó un trozo de pergamino:  
  
Tuviera… fuera mía… Todo sería distinto… Godric… muerto… maldito… hubiera acabado con él… tuviera…  
  
Harry no halló sentido a lo que el escritor de ese pergamino trataba de plasmar. Solo comprendía que se refería a Godric Gryffindor, cuyo retrato, por alguna razón, no se encontraba junto a los otros tres.  
  
Sumergido en ese pergamino, Harry alcanzó a distinguir un sonido que provenía del mismo pasillo. Un sonido calmado, pero a la vez inquietante. El chico apunto con su varita iluminada en todas direcciones buscando el origen de ese sonido; y lo encontró: Era una campana de viento que resonaba con firmeza.  
  
- Creo que deberíamos irnos – sugirió Hermione. Harry asintió y comenzaron a moverse rápidamente, dejando las pinturas atrás, pero todavía con el pergamino en la mano. El sonido no dejaba se perseguirlos, así que dedujo que había mas de una campana de viento en aquel corredor.  
  
Harry, ya cansado, aminoró el paso, pues ya no podía soportar a Hermione en su hombro. Extendió el brazo hacia adelante y tocó una perilla. Harry estaba contento. Se libraría de esta, sano y salvo.  
  
Jaló la perilla y caminó, pero noto que su cabeza había chocado contra algo. Harry miró primero a Hermione, que estaba asustada y luego miro hacia arriba. Era la profesora McGonagall, seguida por el profesor Snape, una de las personas que Harry más odiaba en todo el mundo. 


End file.
